


Aftermath

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode 1:02, Episode Tag, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, POV Phil Coulson, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Skye's worrying about Coulson after the fight with Reyes and her men. Coulson's happy to let her take care of him.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> We're doing a Cousy re-watch of certain AoS episodes, and though 'O-8-4' isn't on the re-watch list, I nevertheless re-watched it, and then @hamsterfactor posted a couple of gifs of Coulson after he'd been beaten up, and this idea sparked.

“I’m alright,” Coulson tells Skye as she hovers nearby while Jemma Simmons checks him over following his run-in with Reyes and her men.

“Are you sure?” she asks, sounding worried, then she turns to Simmons. “Is he?”

Simmons gives her a disbelieving smile. “He’s fine. I’m sure Agent Coulson’s had much worse.”

“Hey,” protests Coulson, a bit annoyed by the way she seems to be impugning his fighting skills. 

Simmons immediately looks stricken, and opens her mouth to apologise, but Coulson waves her off. He looks over at Skye, who’s smirking a little bit too much. “I’m fine,” he tells her. He slips off the chair in the lab, and tries not to wince at the protest from his muscles – hanging onto the rope after the hole got punched in the side of the Bus really strained his muscles, especially when he ended up hanging onto Reyes as well.

Simmons doesn’t seem to notice, but Skye does. She gives him another worried look, then says, “I’ll meet you in your office, sir,” disappearing before he can respond. He raises his eyebrows at Simmons, who just shrugs, then peels the gloves off her hands.

“She’s a worrier, sir,” she says, glancing after Skye.

It’s hardly surprising, he thinks. Given the little bit he’s been able to get out of her regarding her background, he thinks it’s perfectly understandable that Skye is the kind of person to worry about the wellbeing of others. He nods at Simmons then carefully makes his way upstairs to his office, which he now remembers is going to be a bit of a mess still after his fight with Reyes. He could, of course, delegate clearing it up to some of the junior agents given how many of them are working on repairing the Bus right now. But his mother taught him to pick up after himself because she didn’t have the time while working two jobs to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table after his father died, so he’ll do it himself.

When he reaches his office, however, Skye’s already there and picking things up.

“You don’t have to do that,” he tells her hastily, hurrying towards her. He puts a hand on her arm, trying to hold her back, and she straightens up, giving him an assessing look.

“I know,” she says softly. “But I want to help.” She nods at his desk, and he sees a bottle of beer sitting in the middle of the empty space. “I brought you a victory beer,” she tells him.

He chuckles, then shakes his head. “You’re a bit ridiculous,” he says, his face and voice soft with appreciation.

She shrugs, turning away from him, and he slides his hand up her arm to her shoulder, then leans in to press his lips to her cheek. (He’s not sure how he dares to do it, but he somehow does.) “I like you being ridiculous,” he murmurs.

She sighs, then turns her head and kisses him full on the mouth, and he finds himself tangling his fingers in her hair at the back of her neck, his left arm wrapping around her and pressing her body hard against his as she expertly eases his mouth open and slides her tongue over his. He can’t help moaning into her mouth, and he slides his left hand lower down her back to cup her ass. 

She groans his name and he realises her hands are on his ass too, and then she’s grinding against him as they kiss with rather more hunger than he’d anticipated. 

“Skye.” He gasps her name as he feels his cock thickening inside his suit pants. 

“Phil,” she whispers, and he feels her hand leave his ass, then her fingers are tracing the outline of his dick, and he feels an intense desire for her.

“Come here,” he murmurs, and guides her through from his office into his sleeping quarters.

In a very short space of time, they’re both naked, their clothes discarded in a heap beside the bed, and she’s rolling a condom down his length: it might be the most erotic thing anyone’s ever done to him. 

“Are you okay with me on top?” she asks, her voice low and husky.

“I’m happy with whatever you want,” he says, perhaps a little too honestly, and almost certainly too eagerly.

She looks awed at his words, and he wonders if she’s never had this before – someone who wants her desperately. Then she’s lowering herself down onto his aching, throbbing cock, and he groans as her walls stretch to accommodate his girth. She’s hot and tight and wet, and she feels like heaven.

He expects her to start moving at once, but she doesn’t – she just stares down at him, his dick buried deep inside her, and her eyes, so big and full of emotion, fixed intently on his. 

“Skye?” he whispers her name, not sure what’s going on in her head.

“Phil,” she murmurs, then she begins to move, and his hands go to her hips, holding her steady as she rides him slowly at first, then faster and faster until they come, almost simultaneously. Skye having an orgasm is a beautiful sight, he realises, and he feels privileged to have witnessed it.

She slumps down on top of him afterwards and he wraps his arms around her, stroking a hand up and down her back.

“You okay?” he asks in a low voice.

“Mmhmm,” she says, a little lilt in her voice. 

“Good.”

“Is this gonna mess things up?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you and me, having sex when you’re technically my boss.”

“I’m not though, strictly speaking – you’re a consultant, not an agent.”

She lifts her head and smirks at him, and he feels a rush of desire at the sight of her face, sated and happy. “So we can do this again?”

“If you want to,” he says carefully.

“Oh I definitely want to,” she says with considerable emphasis.

He can’t help smirking back at her. “Good.”

She chuckles, then lowers her mouth over his and he moans softly when she starts kissing him in a rather aggressive fashion. He taps her hip, then slides his hand between their bodies, and she lifts herself up enough that he can slip out of her and dispose of the condom.

“You should know that it’ll be a while before I can get another erection,” he tells her, trying not to blush. “Older men – “

“I know about the refractory period, Phil,” she says quickly, smirking again. 

“Okay.” He doesn’t get the chance to say anything else because she attacks his mouth with hers again, and he kisses back just as eagerly. He already wants her again, which is a bit embarrassing, but he’ll just have to wait for now. He suspects he should feel guilty about this situation, but he can’t seem to – Skye is talented and smart and gorgeous, and he just feels grateful that she’s interested in him.

Eventually she releases his mouth and lowers her head to his shoulder, breathing as raggedly as he is. 

“We should probably be discreet around the others, shouldn’t we?” she asks after a bit. “After all, neither Agent May or Agent Ward really wants me here, or really trusts me.”

He pulls a face, glad she can’t see his expression right now. He’s not surprised she’s realised May and Ward are sceptical about her presence – although he hopes they’ll both be a bit less sceptical after she saved everyone’s life today.

“Yeah,” he agrees, restraining a sigh.

“So I won’t call you ‘Phil’ or start making out furiously with you whenever you do something cute or smart.”

He chuckles again. “That might be for the best,” he agrees. “You’ll have to save the making out for when we’re alone.”

“Deal.” She lifts her head and smirks down at him, then slides her hand down his torso to curl her fingers around his quiescent cock. 

“Skye.” He groans as she begins sliding her hand up and down his shaft, and is startled when it quickly begins to respond, thickening in her hand. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” she agrees. “You can be on top this time,” she tells him, and releases him to roll off him and sprawl beside him. She draws her index finger down between her breasts, over her belly, then dips it into her sex, and he can’t help swearing again, then he sits up and sheathes himself with a condom, before he moves his body over hers, resting on his knees and elbows as he watches her fingering herself.

“That’s so hot,” he whispers. 

She smirks, and moves her finger faster, then slips a second inside herself, and he wraps a hand around the base of his dick, holding himself ready to slip into her as soon as she climaxes.

As Skye works herself to orgasm, Coulson can’t help thinking that he’s an exceedingly lucky man – probably luckier than he deserves. 

“Now fuck me, Phil,” she commands, pulling her fingers free, and he bites back a moan at being ordered around – it’s a bit too soon to let Skye know he likes his lovers to boss him about. 

He slides inside her, and she groans, then wraps her legs around his waist, and he leans down to kiss her before he begins to thrust. Today has ended much better than he expected, but he can’t say he minds one bit.


End file.
